Secrets
by LilyJames090
Summary: It is the day of Robert and Chrissie's wedding, but what will happen when Katie tries to destroy the big day? Will the truth about Aaron and Robert's relationship be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

As Aaron stirred, he felt the familiar loneliness at waking up alone again. His head was pounding and he felt sick, but felt even worse when he remembered what day it was and the reason he had drunk so much the previous night. It was the day of Robert's wedding.

Aaron rolled over and grabbed his phone, noticing that he had 4 new texts. Opening them up, he saw that they were all from his beautiful gold-haired lover, the lover that was not his anymore.

Aaron, I need to talk to you. Call me as soon as you get this.

Please Aaron, I need to hear your voice. I need to see you.

If you don't call me soon, I'm coming round there to drag you out of bed.

Aaron, if you don't want anything to do with me, that's fine. If I don't hear from you in the next 20 minutes I'll get the hint that you are done with me and I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry.

Aaron felt his stomach drop as he read through the texts. Noting that the final text had been sent 15 minutes before, he just about had time to call Robert.

"_Hello?"_

"**Robert, I'm so sorry. I drank too much last night and have only just woken up."**

"_Aaron, I really need to see you. In person. Can you meet me at Home Farm in 10 minutes? I'm alone here, Chrissie, Lachlan and Lawrence are at the salon."_

"**Look, shouldn't you be getting ready for this wedding of yours? I don't want to make you late."**

"_Please, Aaron, I just need to see you."_ Robert was pleading now.

"**Fine, I'll see you there."**

"_Alright, I'll see you in a minute."_

Aaron sat with his head in his hands, wondering why Robert wanted to see him. They had spoken yesterday and Robert had told Aaron that they could continue their relationship even after Robert got married, but Aaron had told Robert that he would not sleep with a married man. They had said their tearful goodbyes and slept together for one final time before promising to just become friends.

He put on his usual jeans and hoody before heading over to Home Farm, where Robert was waiting on the doorstep dressed in the suit that made him look even more like a model than usual.

Neither of them saw the woman hiding around the side of the house, watching Robert's every move.

"Aaron, I'm not sure I can do this without knowing that you're waiting for me." Robert said as soon as Aaron reached the door. Aaron sighed, knowing how hard it was for Robert as he felt the same about giving Robert back to Chrissie.

"Not here, Robert. Let's go inside." To Aaron's surprise, Robert grabbed Aaron's face, right there on the doorstep, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Tell me you don't feel that. That you don't have feelings for me like I have for you. That if I marry Chrissie it wouldn't destroy you."

Aaron pushed Robert away gently. "Robert, I can't do this. I will not have an affair with a married man. I'm sorry but it's over. As much as it kills me to say that, it has to happen. The only alternative is for you to not marry Chrissie and we could be together properly." Even as Aaron said the words, he knew it was hopeless He would never be more than Robert's bit on the side. Robert would never give up his beautiful soon-to-be wife, fast cars and more money than he knew what to do with.

Robert looked down at the ground. "Aaron, you know I can't do that."

"I'm sorry Robert, then it's over. For good. I don't think we can even be friends, it would be too hard. I'll pull out of the business, you can work with Adam alone." Aaron felt the tears pooling in his eyes and turned, beginning to walk away.

He was stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist spinning him round and pulling him against a strong body. "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone. But please come to the wedding, it'll seem strange if you don't and I want you to be there, if we can both make it through the ceremony without breaking down then it'll show that we can stay apart." Robert said, as his arms wrapped around Aaron's smaller body in a secure embrace.

"I don't think that I can do that. I can't be there when you say your vows." Aaron closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were falling.

"Please, Aaron, I'm begging you. It's the last thing I'll ever ask of you." Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead in a touching gesture, and Aaron found himself agreeing, wanting to fix the broken tone of Robert's voice.

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry about everything." Robert pressed one final kiss to Aaron's forehead before dropping his arms, letting Aaron turn and walk away. He watched Aaron go, feeling his heart break with each step.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron followed his mother and Diane out of the pub, wearing the same blue suit that he had worn the night in the hotel when he and Robert had almost been caught out by Chrissie and Katie.

As they arrived at the church, Aaron saw Robert standing at the alter with Andy, looking every inch the angel that Aaron knew him to really be. Aaron felt Robert looking at him but avoided eye contact, knowing the next few hours were going to be tough.

As the church filled up, Aaron stared at the floor, feeling his heart being torn apart. "You alright love? You're a bit quiet." Chas whispered to him.

"I'm fine mam, this just ain't really my kind of thing." He sent her a quick smile, relaxing when she seemed content with his answer.

Just then, the organ began playing and Chrissie appeared in the aisle, looking stunning in her thousand pound lace wedding dress, a delicate veil covering her face. Aaron sneaked a peek at Robert and saw him watching not Chrissie, but Aaron. Aaron looked away quickly, again focusing on the floor.

The service began and everything was going smoothly. However, with every word that was said Aaron felt another piece of his heart break off. When it got to the stage where the vicar asked if anyone knew any reasons why the couple should not marry, Aaron kept quiet. He would not ruin Robert's life.

However, someone else had different ideas. "I do." Said Katie, standing up. Aaron heard many of the guests sigh, as everyone was now used to her obsession with Robert.

"Katie, now is really not the time for your stupid ideas." Robert sighed, glaring at Katie. He was confident that Katie had nothing on him so he had nothing to worry about.

"Katie, just drop it. Sit down and let them carry on." Andy pleaded with her.

"No, I know I'm right. I even have photos and videos. Once a cheat, always a cheat right Robert?" Katie stalked up to the alter, gesturing with her phone.

Aaron looked up at Robert and saw Roberts staring back at him, panic evident in his eyes. Had Katie seen something?

"Look, I saw them together earlier. Your darling partner is gay, Chrissie." Katie said triumphantly.

Gasps and exclamations of shock echoed around the church.

"Who..."

"What…"

"Poor Chrissie…"

Aaron was staring at Robert in shock. How had this happened? Katie had obviously seen them together.

Working quickly to attach her phone to the projector at the front of the church, Katie began her sideshow of photos. They were all from that morning, when Aaron had been to see Robert at Home Farm.

The first was of Robert waiting at the door, and it was not clear who the other person was as they were blurry because they had been moving.

"Katie, stop it. This is ridiculous." Robert lunged towards Katie, trying to grab the phone, but Chrissie's hand on his chest stopped him.

"No, I need to see this. If you have nothing to hide then the photos won't show anything will they?" Chrissie asked Robert, raising her eyebrows. Robert stepped back in defeat, looking at Aaron with resignation in his eyes. Aaron felt sick, he hadn't wanted this relationship to ever be found out. Certainly not like this, anyway.

The next photo was the one that elicited even more gasps. It showed Robert with his hands on someone who was obviously male but was not identifiable as the photo had been taken from an angle where it was difficult to see the other man's face. Robert's hands were on the mystery man's face and he was leaning in as if to go for a kiss.

The third photo showed the two kissing, and at this Chrissie let out a strangled scream, collapsing into her father's arms. "Who is he, Robert? Tell me, who is he?" Chrissie screamed at him, and Robert felt the colour drain from his face. He had never wanted to hurt Chrissie like this.

Just then, another photo flashed up onto the screen. Aaron felt his stomach drop as a church full of guests turned to face him. The picture on the screen showed Aaron's face clear as day, with Robert's hands still resting on Aaron's neck and face.

"Oh Aaron love, what have you done?" Chas asked, disappointment in her voice. Chrissie fought he way out of her father's arms and stormed down the aisle to where Aaron was sat, on the end.

"You've been sleeping with my fiancé?" She screamed in his face, slapping him and leaving a red mark He deserved that.

"Get your hands off him, Chrissie." Robert's voice was hard as marble as he spoke, striding down the aisle. "It's not his fault." He glanced at Aaron and Aaron saw the pain in his eyes. Further gasps were heard as Robert came to Aaron's aid.

By now, the church was full of murmurs as people gossiped about what was happening. "Look, don't you think we should take this outside?" Lawrence appeared behind Chrissie, glaring at both Robert an Aaron.

"No, I want to hear everything. Here. Now." Chrissie hissed as another photo appeared on the screen. This one showed Robert and Aaron's hug, with Robert kissing Aaron's forehead. It was a tender moment that had been caught on camera and made everyone wonder about the depth of the two men's feelings.

She spun to face Robert, pain and shock evident on her face. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, tears streaming down her face and her veil crumpled from where she'd pushed it away from her face.

"Since the beginning of December." Robert confirmed.

"Christmas, New Year's eve, all of those business meetings you went out of town for?" She asked.

"I was with Aaron for all of them. I'm so sorry Chrissie, I never meant to hurt you." Robert apologised.

"I guess Katie's right. Once a cheat, always a cheat. I just can't believe I fell for it" Chrissie cried, tears pouring down her perfectly made up face.

One final thing appeared on the screen at the front of the church. A video appeared.

"Ready to see this?" Kate asked with a wicked smile. She pressed the play button and a shaky but clear video began playing.

It showed Robert and Aaron standing face, to face. Robert suddenly grabbed Aaron's face, kissing him. He then pulled away and he was clearly heard talking.

"_Tell me you don't feel that. That you don't have feelings for me like I have for you. That if I marry Chrissie it wouldn't destroy you."_

Chrissie gasped and collapsed onto her father once more, sobbing. "You really have feelings for him? It wasn't just some meaningless fling?" She screamed.

Aaron looked up and Robert was staring down at him intensely. Just then, he did something that shocked everyone around them.

He held out his hand for Aaron to take.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron just stared at it numbly for a second. "Aaron, please." Robert whispered. Aaron raised his own hand and linked his fingers with Robert's, feeling Robert's larger hand close around his smaller one.

Robert tugged at his hand so Aaron stood up, standing shoulder to shoulder with Robert with their joined hands between them.

"This is who I am, Chrissie. I'm bisexual and this is the man that I have fallen in love with. I do love you, but not in the way that I love Aaron. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, I honestly never meant for you to get hurt." He stared at Chrissie and the whole church went silent.

For Aaron, one word had stood out. Love. Robert loved him?

He looked up at Robert and Robert glanced down. "You love me?" He asked quietly.

Robert saw he vulnerability in his lover's eyes and nodded. "Yes. I have for a while, I just wasn't sure how to tell you. So, here it is. I love you Aaron." Robert spoke quietly enough that the whole church didn't hear, but Aaron, Chas, Chrissie and Lawrence all heard it.

Aaron felt a goofy smile spread over his face. Robert loved him. Robert loved him. Robert. Loved. Him.

Robert smiled as he saw Aaron grinning at him, and it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

However, Chrissie had other ideas. She stormed down the aisle of the church with her dad hot on her heels and left, her sobs heard by everyone in the church.

Robert and Aaron were still facing each other, wonder on Aaron's face and their hands still joined.

"Aaron, love, I think you should leave and think about this. He's obviously stringing you along." Chas stood up, grabbing Aaron's other hand and attempting to pull him away.

"No, mum. I'm staying. You said it yourself, I've been so much happier in the last couple of months, and it's all down to Robert. He's given me so much hope and whenever I felt down, I knew he was only a phone call away. I've fallen in love with him, Mum." Aaron finished looking up at Robert and Robert grinned at him in the same way that he had at Robert when Robert told him he loved him.

Aaron suddenly snapped out of his trance as someone pulled Robert away from Aaron. Before Robert could do anything to stop it, a punch landed square on Robert's jaw, and Lachlan stormed out of the church after his mother.

People began whispering again and both Aaron and Robert looked around them, taking in the shocked and disgusted faces. Chas looked hurt that her son hadn't felt he could confide in her. Katie smug that she had finally brought Robert down. Edna looked horrified and Nicola and Laurel looked as if they couldn't wait to spread the gossip. Both Andy and Victoria were staring at Robert and Aaron as if they had never seen them before, shocked that they had never suspected anything.

"Let's get out of here. Go away for a couple of days until all this calms down." Robert suggested to Aaron quietly.

"Are you sure about that? What about Chrissie, the wedding?" Aaron asked, but Robert just shook his head.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you and me can finally be together properly. So, what do you say?" Robert smiled, and Aaron grinned back.

"I'd say that sounds like a good idea." Aaron began tugging Robert towards the church doors.

"Where are you two going?" Chas stopped them.

"Mum, we just need to get away for a couple of days. I'm sorry I've let you down, I'll phone you later to explain everything."

"You haven't let me down, never say that. If that's what you think is best, I'll support you. I love you son, if you ever even think of hurting him I'm coming for you." Chas leaned forward and kissed Aaron on the cheek, embracing him in a tight hug.

Aaron heard Robert chuckle. "I won't, I promise you Chas. He means the world to me."

"I love you too mum. I'll see you soon." Aaron kissed her back on the cheek and pulled away, not looking back at the sea of faces as him and Robert left the church.

Outside, there was no sign of Chrissie, Lawrence or Lachlan so the pair sighed in relief. "I can't believe you did that, Robert." Aaron held onto Robert's hand tightly as they headed over to where Robert's car was parked.

"I wanted everyone to know the truth, Aaron. I'm sorry that I didn't break it off with Chrissie before now, I was blinded by the prospect of being Lord of the Manor. I'm so sorry, I just hope that you're still willing to give me a chance. Can we give it a go at being together properly?" Robert asked, and Aaron didn't know how to reply.

He just reached up and pulled Robert's face down to his own, kissing him and hoping that it conveyed all of his feeling. Robert's arms wrapped around him and he pushed him gently up against Robert's car that they had now arrived at.

Aaron pulled away after several minutes of gently kissing. "Let's go to a hotel and we can discuss everything properly." Aaron suggested, moving to climb into the car. Robert also climbed in and linked his left hand with Aaron's right.

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Aaron Livesy." Robert smiled softly, kissing Aaron once more.

Aaron smiled in the kiss. "I love you too Robert Sugden. Now drive before the gossipers come out of the church and see us."

Robert laughed, a care-free, happy laugh and smiled at Aaron as if it was the first time in a long time that he was truly happy. Despite the mess that they would have to return to, they had each other, and for them that was enough.


End file.
